When installing fiber-optic cables, it is necessary to separate individual and groups of cables so that the cables may be later identified for connection, service, etc. It is also desirable to provide slack in the installed cables so that if it becomes necessary to splice a cable, there is enough cable to facilitate the splice. It is also desirable to limit the bend radius of fiber-optic cables to prevent damage or breakage of the cables, and to ensure that routed fiber-optic cables do not encumber access to other connector, components, etc. provided in a fiber-optic cable enclosure.
There thus exists a need in the art for a fiber-optic routing and separating device that separates a plurality of cables, provides the ability to group fiber cables, limits the bend radius of routed cables, and does not impeded access to other components within the cable enclosure.